As a bag for packaging coffee beans or MISO (fermented soybean paste), those provided with venthole portions so as to degas them have been well known.
When the contents are coffee beans, it is enough to provide the bag with venthole portions of which size is smaller than that of coffee beans. However, when the content is MISO, the location of venthole portions should be carefully determined so that MISO may not be spilled through such venthole portions. And it has been a problem that for a bag for packaging MISO, it should be provided with venthole portions exclusively at its top, in addition, it should be stored and displayed with their venthole portions facing upwards. Further, though coffee beans and MISO should be stored being prevented from oxygen as much as possible, if the size of the venthole portions are too large, oxygen outside the bag easily flows in the bag and oxidizes the contents.